Episode 5475 (10th December 2009)
Plot Aaron's thrilled when he obtains tickets to a gig. He's further made up when Ryan lends him his car so he can take Adam and Holly. When Aaron arrives to pick them up, Moira warns Adam to keep an eye out for Holly as she doesn't trust Aaron. Later at the bar, Holly's fed up and feeling left out as the boys continue to talk about cars. With that, she heads over to see some friends from college. When Aaron's asked for some ID in the bar, the boys are forced to leave. Amused that they've been thrown out, they decide to drive home. On their way home, Aaron's too busy looking at CDs and as he veers onto the wrong side of the road, he doesn't notice an oncoming car. Adam quickly grabs the steering wheel, which sends the car out of control. As they career into a verge, they come to an abrupt halt. Banging his head on the steering wheel, Aaron's in a state of shock. Adam's concerned for his friend when he notices an injury above his eye and as he leans in to tale a closer look, an overwhelming feeling of desire comes across Aaron, who instinctively moves in to kiss him. Shocked, Adam realises what's happening and instinctively recoils and questions Aaron, who's left embarrassed and reeling by his own actions. With no intention of leaving the village, Charity attempts to talk to Debbie. At the café, Debbie's hopeful that Sarah and Noah talking will thaw Debbie's frostiness towards her. Later, Debbie's furious with Charity when she realises that her mother's using the kids to manipulate the situation. Stunned by Debbie's hatred, Charity tells her that she doesn't plan on going anywhere as her kids mean the world to her. Elsewhere, Sam feels guilty for lying to Lisa when Samson mentions that he's drawing a picture for Olena. Later, Shadrach and Zak return to find Sam talking to someone and when they question him, it's clear that he's up to something. Determined to discover his secret, Zak heads upstairs. Before Sam can stop him, Olena steps out and gives herself up. Seeing how upset Sam is when Olena packs to leave, Zak allows her to stay for a few more days. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Bar Person - Neil Bell Locations *Windsor & Dingle - Garage *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and Sam's flat *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Butlers Farm - Living room, yard and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Unknown bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Unknown road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,830,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes